The invention relates to a multiple head signal distribution system. More particularly, the invention relates to a system in which an information bearing disk is read with a plurality of staggered heads, for reading the same information at predetermined delayed intervals.
The demand for information services, especially movie and audio programs has increased dramatically. In the last few decades, the American public has outgrown the few viewing options offered by broadcast TV. They have demanded the ability to choose from a large variety of programming options.
Further, the viewing consumer wants to watch the program of their choice, and they want to watch it at a convenient time. Often, it is not possible to arrange one's life around the scheduled program start times. What is desired is the ability to watch the program at the desired start time.
The popularity of videocassette rentals has stemmed from the ability to choose from a large variety of movies, and then watch them when desired. However, renting videocassettes has its shortcomings. One must travel to the video store not only to select a program to watch, but also to return the videocassette the next day.
Pay-per-view programs have gained in popularity in part because of their convenience. However, they have three main shortcomings: selection, inconvenient start times, and inability to "stop" the program when the viewer is interrupted.
From the random accessibility of videocassettes, viewers have grown accustomed to watching a program when they wish, and to having the ability to pause or rewind the program when they are interrupted during its play. Pay-per-view programs do not give the viewers this convenience. One must begin watching the pay-per-view at the scheduled time, and must either stay glued to the television set, or risk missing a portion of the show.
Others have proposed systems for delivering video programs to a viewer.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,567,512 and 4,590,516 to Abraham both disclose a recorded program communication system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,890,320 to Monslow et al discloses a television broadcast system for selective transmission of view-chosen programs at viewer-requested times. However, this system does not allow multiple viewers to view the same program with differing start times.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,133,079 to Ballantyne et al discloses a method and apparatus for distribution of movies in which the video signal is compressed for transmission to a subscriber.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,172,413 to Bradley et al discloses a video delivery system and method in which multiple versions of the same program are transmitted, each time delayed by five minutes. However, this system requires a separate video play unit and separate copy of the program for each time delayed version of the program transmitted to the subscribers.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.